


8-Eyed Beauty

by AtomicTank1000



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicTank1000/pseuds/AtomicTank1000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has been holding out on Vriska sexually.  Vriska has a way of changing that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8-Eyed Beauty

A new world meant new opportunities. And new opportunities included a new shot at love. For John Egbert, this was a chance that he would never pass up. Him, and his newfound girlfriend, Vriska Serket, finally met face to face on the new world, now inhabited by the survivors of SBURB. Everyone has their own house, but they all live nearby so one could visit another, should the desire arise. This has been convenient for the survivors who wish to have relations with others. One of those is John, and he plans to go over to Vriska’s for another movie date, nothing out of the ordinary.  
_ _ _ _ _  
Tonight, Vriska wants to try something out of the ordinary. These little dates have been quaint, but she’s known John for almost three years now. Why hasn’t he made any moves yet? All of the moves that have been laid have been laid by her, and all but one had been accepted. As soon as she tried to guide his hands to do third, he pulls back. What the hell?! Is she not pretty enough? Is there someone else? Is he a homosexual? Well she tends to get to the bottom of this, and she has the perfect way on how.  
Ah, there’s he is now, and not a moment too soon. She opens the door to find him trying to fix his hair last minute. He tries to put his hands down before she can see, but she didn’t even need her Vision 8-Fold to catch him in the act. She giggled at his attempts to make himself look more appealing to her. John spoke up and said;  
“Hey Vriska I’m whoa!-”  
She ignored his squalid formalities, and instead grabbed his arm, and began marching him through her hive. He’s lucky he was cooperating by walking with her drag. Even if he decided to just sit there, she’d be strong enough to drag across the floor. Nonetheless, she walked him through the house, eyes concentrated on her staircase.  
_ _ _ _ _  
Um, what is she doing? He thought that they were going to watch another movie. Ghost Rider 2 was just alchemized, and he really wanted to see it. Knowing Vriska, he thought she would too, but then she unexpectedly grabbed him and dragged him off. When they walked past the living room, John was a little confused.  
“Hey, um, Vriska? Didn’t we just pass the-“  
Vriska squeezed his wrist. Hard enough to tell him to shut up, but not hard enough to cause much pain. John came to the conclusion that it would probably be a good idea not to object to anything, and just see what she’s getting at.  
_ _ _ _ _  
Vriska has the biggest grin on her face. She can’t wait to do this, and John quivering in her hand as she walks him up her staircase is just slightly entertaining. Once they reached the top of the stairs, it was a straight dash to her respiteblock. She picked up her speed, forcing John to do the same. When they entered her respiteblock, she threw him onto her bed and closed the door behind her, all in on smooth motion. Before John could even bounce off the bed (that John convinced her to get to replace her recooprecoon), she pinned his shoulders onto the bed and was on all fours on top of him. Vriska stared into his baby-blue eyes with her eight eyes. John looked absolutely terrified, and for the first time of the night, Vriska spoke.  
“Look, I have no idea why you’ve never 8een a8le to do anything reeeeeeeeally sexual with me. 8ut tonight, I’m not giving you a choice!”  
With that, Vriska throws her and John’s glasses to the floors, and presses her lips against his.  
_ _ _ _ _  
What in the flipping fuck is she doing?! She tricked him by saying this was going to be a movie date, and instead pushes him into her bed, and says she’s going to force him to make love? Okay, he has to tell her. There’s no dodging it now. But of course, it’s hard to say anything with her face smashing against his. Well, he have to try.  
“Vrisk-mmph!!- There’s a reason I-mmmff! mmm!- A reason I never did anythin-mmmph!-”  
Vriska heard the last part of that sentence, and slid off of him and got up on her knees and allowed him to talk.  
“A reason?” she said. “What reason could there possi8ly 8e? Am I not pretty enough? Is there someone else? Are you a homosexual?”  
John just had a befuddled look on his face. He couldn’t believe he let this get so far to the point where she thought all of this.  
“No, no, and what? Look, it’s none of those reasons! I promise!” he said.  
“Then what?! What’s the reason?!”  
Vriska was pushing back down on his shoulders, pinning him once more. This time, though, she’s squeezing his shoulders to the point where she’s digging her nails through his shirt, and into his skin. Her lower lip begins to wobble. John began to spot cerulean streaks raining down from her eyes, mascara joining them. A few drops of the tear and make-up combo hit John on the face. This is SO not how this was supposed to go.  
“Because…*sigh*, I didn’t want to ruin things between us.”  
She stopped her sobbing and paid attention. She loosened the grip on his shoulders, relieving him of his pain. He sighed in relief.  
“*Sniff*, w-what did you say?”  
“Vriska, you’re the single greatest thing that’s even happened to me, and I didn’t want anything to go wrong. I thought that rushing into things would send our relationship going too fast, and that’d be it between us. But now I see what it’s done to you. How you think all these reasons could possibly be true. Vriska, you have to believe it’s taken all the willpower I had to resist the urges, not to mentions your on-comings. But now…now I think I’m ready. We’re ready.”  
Vriska’s lip began to wobble again, but this time for a different reason. This time, it’s out of joy. She face-plants into John’s shoulder, hugging him and crying away. John did all he could do and simply hugged her back.  
_ _ _ _ _  
Of course that was the reason! Why would she think any different? And here she is, crying her eyes out when her matesprit has agreed to let her have her way with him. With that in mind, she nudged her head over to his and passionately begins to kiss him.  
She sticks her tongue into his mouth and closing her eyes, John doing the same. She’s now laying down on top of John, caressing his cheek while her other hand explores down his body. She can feel the enthusiasm he’s putting into this kiss, and him groping her breasts is also a bonus. He truly has been secretly wanting to all this time. Waiting for so long for the sake of their relationship must have been hard, and his hard efforts deserve a reward. She breaks the kiss, and goes back up on her knees again. What she’s about to do is very risky, but she loves him, and he loves her too. This is the time. With a deep exhalation, she whips off her shirt, and unhooks her bra, revealing her plump breasts. She was blushing now, nervous of what he’d think of her. She could feel the heat in her cheeks, and tried to make a cutsie pose to try to make herself seem more attractive. Pleeeeeeeease let this make her seem more attractive!  
_ _ _ _ _  
That’s…amazing. At the sight of Vriska’s round, cerulean tipped breasts, John’s eyes go wide like an animal in front of a set of headlights. John is absolutely dumbstruck. Seeing Vriska like this, after all this time, was such a treat to John. She’s been keeping this contained all this time, and now she’s finally going to get what she’s earned. John knows he has to make up for lost time, and also knows just how to do it. She leans back down, expecting another exhilarating make-out from her matesprit. But instead, John tries something that can end up in pleasure for both of them, or he can end up one arm short. John locked his arms around her back, and pulled one of her blue nipples into his mouth, and began to suck.  
_ _ _ _ _  
Vriska was expecting a kiss. She was completely taken off guard by John’s rash display of affection. Her eyes were closed and head slowly looming in. But then she feels a warm pair of lips on her breast, her eyes shoot open, she throws her head back, her back arches, and gasps in surprise. After she’s done greedily inhaling, as John sucks her teat and slowly rolls the tip of his tongue around her areola, she releases a low, soft moan. Music to John’s ears, her moans motivate him further to double his efforts by licking and sucking harder. With his efforts now doubled, she buries her face into his hair and lets out a long, orgasmic moan.  
After relentless sucking on her boob, John switches to the other, giving it equal treatment. By natural reaction, Vriska was a chorus of wonderful moans and gasps. Something in the back of her head kicked in. She was feeling amazing, and she wanted John to feel the same. Reluctantly, she pulled away from John’s skilled mouth, and said with gasps between pauses;  
“Clothes. Lose ‘em. Now.” she said, panting.  
John happily complied, and he and Vriska sat up and began to tear their clothes off and carelessly discard them to the floor, eager to resume their sexual activities. In a matter of seconds, they were both reduced to their underwear; John wearing his solid black boxers, and Vriska wearing her white panties with logo on either side. When all the admirations were done, Vriska shoved him back onto the bed as he was before, although this time, she got on him a little differently. She lay down on top of him facing opposite his face, giving her a view of John’s silly black undergarments, and gave John a first-class view, of Vriska’s panties, with a slight dampness to them. Curious, Vriska reached her hand down the slit in John’s boxers, and pulled out his penis, throbbing and hard as a rock. Vriska’s eyes beheld John’s man-handle in awe, and leaned in to give John a nice treat.  
_ _ _ _ _  
John was questioning Vriska’s motives for laying down this way, although he was getting a nice view of Vriska’s netherlips. The slightly damp splotch on her panties was mere inches away from John’s face, and he couldn’t help but think back on the things he’d always read on eat outs, and how women love them, and John was looking to make this the best date ever for his little 8-eyed beauty. But before her could even move her panties aside, John threw his head back and bucked his hip forward. Vriska had just kissed the head of his cock.  
The sensitive head sent signals of joy to his head, joining Vriska in sexual pleasure and desire. Vriska started to form a tight seal with her lips around the tip of his member, and began rolling her tongue around it. This was causing John’s hips to thrust and twitch involuntarily, letting Vriska know she was doing a good job. She wanted John to put his mouth to her crotch as she was doing to him, but he was to occupied twitching and grunting. She knew what to do. She used the back of her heels to grab around the back of his head, and bent her legs to pull his face into her muff. Vriska gasped when his mouth hit her pussy, and he instinctively started to lick.  
_ _ _ _ _  
John had no idea why he didn’t try this sooner. Even through her underwear, he could smell her sex and taste her fluids, and there were more of an aphrodisiac than anything he could ever think of. Although to do a proper job, he had to get these things out of the way. When he moved his head, Vriska had a clear objection to his ceased licking, and lightly pressed her dagger-like teeth on the tip of his member as a warning. John grabbed the thin lining of her panties to indicate what he was trying to do. Vriska understood what he was getting at, and adjusted her legs which allowed him to take off her panties, and resume his lovemaking.  
Before he did, he took a moment to admire her wet hole; swollen and practically leaking with her juices, cerulean with a tiny little nub at the top he recognized as the clit. He also noticed that she was shaven, which means she was truly counting on this happening. After his admirations, he put his head back where it was before, and resumed his licks, starting with a brush over her tiny little blood-filled bulb. This made Vriska’s eyes pop open, and she let out a loud groan through her lips. In response, almost as a thanks to him, Vriska shoves her head down onto his shaft, taking him deep into her throat.  
_ _ _ _ _  
She nearly gags at the immensity she had to take in all at once, but was well rewarded with a low grunt that vibrated throughout the walls of her slick tunnel. Liking her matesprit’s joy and arousal, she starts bobbing her head up and down up his stiff length, building a rhythm in sync with his licking. Sounds of moans, grunts, sighs, and lovemaking fill the room, both the troll and the human having the greatest night of their lives.  
It’s not long before Vriska’s constant sucking is close to driving John off the edge of an intense orgasm. A heat was building up in his loins, and it needed to come out. He doubled his efforts in eating Vriska out as he grabbed her butt and pulled her in closer, shoving his mouth and nose into her dripping pussy, and shooting his tongue deep inside. Vriska felt his extra efforts, and felt his member throbbing against her mouth. She knew he was close to an orgasm, and she was as well. Instead of continuing her constant bobbing motion, she took a deep breath, and shoved his cock deep into new depths of her throat.  
_ _ _ _ _  
That was it. That pushed John over the edge, and he came straight into Vriska’s mouth. Thick ropes of cum were shot directly into her gullet. As his cock throbbed and twitched, he shot a few more rounds before his orgasm ended, Vriska swallowing all of it down. The sensation of cum in her mouth and her lover sticking his tongue into her snatch set off Vriska too, her fluids dripping from her pussy. He greedily lapped up every last drop he could, savoring its musky, yet sweet taste. Vriska’s tired arms gave, and she collapsed on top of John, her orgasm ending just as John’s did.  
Vriska turned around and slid over next to her lover, enjoying the afterglow. It became even sweeter when John wrapped his arms around her snuggling closer to her as they fell blissfully into a deep and well-needed sleep. As they fell asleep, they both knew that this would be happening again sometime soon. And they were happy about it. Still messy with their shared genetic material, John hugged his 8-eyed beauty closer as he closed his eyes and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Bleh, another waste of time. If u have suggestions, message my tumblr, hilarity-and-homestuck.tumblr.com, or message me here


End file.
